Season 11
'''Season 11 '''is the eleventh season of ''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out ''on MTV. This season premiered on March 15, 2018 featuring the hour-long episode All That Takeover; Shameik Moore; SOB x RBE. The season continued airing on July 12, 2018 featuring Rick Ross; Slab and Tyga. The season ended on September 29, 2019 with Trick Daddy; Famous Dex and Wild 'N Out: Veterans vs Rookies; Maino. This season had a total of 22 episodes. Production This season went into production on February 6 until February 16, 2018 in Brooklyn, New York. While filming, an all-female episode International Womens Day Special was filmed, but it was aired a week after the Season 10 finale. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * Chico Bean * Emmanuel Hudson * Conceited * Karlous Miller * Hitman Holla * DC Young Fly * Charlie Clips * Darren Brand * Corey Charron * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Rip Micheals * Jacob Williams * Tonio Skits * Royce Bell * Justina Valentine * B. Simone * Julia Young New Cast Members * Funny Mike * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Renny * Dan Rue * Pio * NickNack PattiWhack * Yvng Swag * ARNSTAR * Vena E. * Zoie * Jason Lee New Games * Vowing Out * Boo'd Up * Shooting Blanks Episodes # All That Takeover; Shameik Moore; SOB x RBE # PRETTYMUCH; Nafessa Williams # Laurie Hernendez; Yvng Swag; Zaytoven # Rick Ross; Slab # Tyga # T.I.; Hustle Gang # Keke Palmer; Vic Mensa # Baby Ariel; BJ The Chicago Kid # Dolph Ziggler; Rich The Kid # Prince Royce; Shameik Moore # Amara Le Negra; Bobby Lytes; Derez De'Shon # Blac Youngsta; Cordell Broadus # Winnie Harlow; Rapsody; Shameik Moore # Rachel Lindsay; Vic Mensa; Kent Jones # DreamDoll; Caroline Woods; Roy Wood$ # MariahLynn; Matt Barnes; Kap G # Justine Skye; Vic Mensa; Tyreek Hill # Affion Crockett; Karlie Redd; Vic Mensa # Mikey Day; Jack & Jack # Trick Daddy; Famous Dex # Wild 'N Out: Veterans vs Rookies; Maino Guests * Rich The Kid * Famous Dex * Blac Youngsta * Rick Ross * T.I. * Tyga * Zaytoven * SOB x RBE * Doughboytrapp * Trick Daddy * Kap G * Vic Mensa * Kent Jones * Rapsody * Keke Palmer * BJ The Chicago Kid * Affion Crockett * Shameik Moore * Kel Mitchell * Kenan Thompson * Cordell Broadus * Matt Barnes * Amara La Negra * MariahLynn * DreamDoll * Karlie Redd * Laurie Hernendez * Caroline Lowe * Rachel Lindsay * Justine Skye * Nafessa Williams * Mikey Day * Josh Server * Michael Bennett * Jack & Jack * Prince Royce * Anthony Ramos * Row Wood$ * PRETTYMUCH * Dolph Ziggler * Bobby Lytes Trivia * This is the first season to feature former cast members Mikey Day and Affion Crockett as a "Team Captain". * This is the first season since Season 1 to feature Kenan Thompson as a "Team Captain". * This season features a new theme song for the sports theme of the season. * This is the third season to feature a Pajama Party episode. * This is the second season since Season 9 to feature an hour-long episode. * This season premiered two weeks after Season 10. * This is the first season to have new episodes airing on Thursdays and Fridays. * This is the first season where the new cast members face the returning cast members. Gallery